Navidad y Confeciones
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Se Trata de una navidad, tranquila para Ranmaru y Ai, pasa que sus otros compañeros no pudieron llegar Gracias a una tormetan de nieve y les toco celebrar a ellos dos solos a su estilo con declaraciones. Ranmaru x Mikaze Ai LEMMON! Dejen Reviews, Acepto Lo que Venga


**Uta No Me Pertenece, Por Desgracia **

Navidad y Confeciones

Ranmaru se encontraba tranquilo en su apartamento, esperando que llegaran, Reji, Ai, y Camus, pero cuando estuvo consiente que la llego el menor del grupo se quedó viéndolo, a los ojos.

"_Como es que un crio me tenga a sus pies_".- Pensó Ranmaru mientras desviaba la vista hacia una revista.-

Al parecer creo que seres tu y yo por un buen rato, dudo que vengan Kotubuki y Camus, con la tormenta de nieve que acaba de iniciar.- Dijo el menor dirigiéndose a una repisa y sacando un libro de la estantería.-

Lo peor es que nosotros no podremos salir hasta que baje o termine.- Dijo el mayor de los dos.-

Si, pasar noche buena y 25 Contigo no creo que sea de un buen agrado no.- Dijo el peli calipso.- _"mentira, si quiero pasar navidad contigo".-_ Penso el menor

No creo que sea tan malo.- Dijo con indiferencia.- Hay algo de torta, en la cocina, con chocolate caliente, ¿Quieres?.- Pregunto el mayor dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

Mientras no la hayas envenenado.- Dijo el menor entre risas.-

Je, quien sabe tal vez lo haga ahorita.- Le siguió el juego el mayor.-

Ai, esperaba en la sala tranquilo, mientras que Ranmaru llegaba con la torta y el chocolate caliente dejándolo en la mesa de estar.

¿Y cómo vas con Kotubuki?- Pregunto, con una mirada seria.-

Él y yo no somos nada.- Dijo con calma el peli calipso.-

Ummm, no sabía.- Respondió con indiferencia, pero su corazón latiendo rápido.-

¿Y tú, algún interés en alguien especial?- Pregunto el menor sentándose a su lado.-

Yo, pues… ¿Y tú?- Repondio con otra pregunta.- _"No puedo decirle que él me gusta, no lo creería y tal vez mi amor no sea correspondido"_.- Fue lo que pensó el mayor

Yo, bueno… "joder ¿qué hago?".- Ai no sabía si declinar la pregunta o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y besar los labios del mayo, pero al parecer el menor, se dejó llevar por la segunda opción.-

Ai, le agarro de las solapa de la camisa a Ranmaru, y le plato un beso en los labios, el mayor no lo pudo creer, pero su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Cuando el beso acabo hubo un Ranmaru sin creerlo, y un Ai todo sonrojado desviando la mirada.

Me gustas… Tu…- Dijo el menor apartando más aun la mirada.-

Mikaze…- Le llamo el mayor pero a ver que el menor no volteaba a verlo, le agarro muy delicadamente el mentón y le giro el rostro, haciendo que el menor lo viera, con todo los moflete rojos, no necesitaron palabras para decirse que a partir de hoy ya no estarían solos, el mayor lo beso.-

Pero este beso fue demandante de parte del mayor El peli gris pedia permiso para entrar en la boca de Ai, el menor abrió la boca un poco indeciso, pero Ranmaru no se dio a esperar, metió su lengua en su boca, saboreando cada parte de el, iniciando una guerra con la lengua del otro, cuando el la falta de aire se hiso presente, los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ai no espero mas, se lanzó a su boca y sus manos inexpertas se encargaron de quitarle la corbata y el chaleco negro a Ranmaru.

Mikaze, no sabía esto de ti.. Dijo Ranmaru con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le soltaba los cabellos y lo cargaba en modo nupcial, llevándolo a unas de las habitaciones, y dejándolo en la cama y posesionándose arriba del peli calipso.- Mikaze, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.-

Yo quiero, si es contigo.- Dijo Ai, desabrochándole la camiza a Ranmaru.-

Tas temblando Ai, no quiero que te sientas obligado.- Ranmaru, si quería hacerlo, pero si Ai se sentía obligado no lo aria.-

No me estas obligando Kurosaki, lo hago porque quiero, quiero continuar contigo.- Le dijo Ai, rojo, con los ojos entre cerrados y con la respiración agitada.-

Te quiero Mikaze Ai.- Ranmaru no necesito más, para continuar beso al menor y le arranco la camisa, mientras que Ai le quitaba lo que faltaba de la de Ranmaru.-

Ranmaru le beso la frente, siguió por su cuello donde lo mordió suave, para no lastimar a Mikaze, pero si dejarle una marca. Descendió por su pecho y se detuvo en uno de los pezones de Mikaze, mordiéndolo levemente lamiéndolo, sacándole gemidos al peli calipso. Ranmaru le desabrocho el pantalon y le bajo la cremallera, a Mikaze, quitándole el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Mikaze se asombró y cerró los ojos de la vergüenza.

Ai, no los cierre, ya te he dicho si quieres parar, parare, yo are cualquier cosa que tú me pidas, sin importar nada.- Ranmaru le susurro a su oído.-

E-es que me da vergüenza.- Ai, abrió un poco los ojos.-

No tienes porque, eres hermoso Ai.- Ranmaru le dedico una sonrisa sincera.-

Ranmaru bajo un poco a su entre pierna y empezó a masturbarla, sancadole gemidos a Mikaze Ai.

R-Ranmaru…. M-me ven..go.- El peli calipso se vino en su mano.-

Sabes, tu rostro ahorita me fascina, pero esto no queda Aquí Mikaze.- Ranmaru dirigió dos dedos a su boca, y Mikaze lo deleito como si fuera el mejor dulce de todos.-

Ranmaru dirigió unos de los dedos a la entrada de Ai, Tras la intromicion no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

AAAAAAAAAH!.- Ranmaru paro enseguida escucho eso y con una mirada de preocupación ve a los ojos. Dándole a entender que si el desea parara.- S-sigue…- Dijo el peli Calipso.-

Ranmaru siguió en dilatarle la entrada, y siguió con el segundo dedo. Ai ya no le dolió la intromisión, cuando sintió que los dedos ya no se encontraba, Ranmaru le aviso.

Ai, ¿Quieres que siga?- Pregunto el peli gris, obteniendo una afirmación con la cabeza.- Prometo que are que no te duela.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Ranmaru se dirigió a su entrada y lo penetro poco a poco, sacando gritos de placer al peli calipso, Ranmaru cuando ya estuvo adentro de Mikaze siguió con las estocadas, sacando gemidos del menor y de el mismo, agarro la entre pierna del más pequeño y masturbándolo

Ah, ah! R-Ranmaru…. M-mas… Me V-vengo.-

Eh!... Y-yo Tan b-bien.- Después de una estocada los dos se vinieron juntos, Ranmaru, callo a su lado exhausto abrazando al menor.-

Te Amo Ranmaru.- El peli calipso se acostó en su pecho.-

Creme no más que yo, mi pequeño.- Le respondió el mayor, tapándolos con las sabanas.-

Buenas noches Ranmaru y Feliz Navidad.- El más pequeño se quedó dormido.-

Buenas Mikaze, Feliz navidad a ti tan bien.- El menor lo beso en la frente quedando dormido.-

_Al Día Siguiente…_

Los primero rayos del sol despertó al peli gris del grupo, miro a su lado y no encontró a Mikaze por ningún lado, se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió lo primero que vio, salió corriendo al baño, no lo encontró, a la sala, tan poco, siguió a la cocina, y lo vio, suspiro de alivio se dirigió a el por la espalda y lo abrazo.

Me has dado un susto de muerte.- Dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.-

Ya sabía yo que sufrías de la cabeza.- le Respondio girando y dándole un beso.-

Es por culpa tuya.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

Vale, siéntate mientras termino de servir.- Le ordeno Mikaze, Renamaru hiso caso y se sentó en la mesa.-

Ya está.- El menor avía echo la comida favorita de Ranmaru.-

Adoro los milagros de Navidad.- Dijo comiendo. Mikaze no entendió a lo que se refería, pero sabía que era bueno.-

El Día Transcurrió normal sin improvistos, solo llamadas de Camus y Reji diciendo que no podrían ir a celebrar con ellos, Y en la noche bueno, eso es otra historia


End file.
